Joining The Big Boys
by celtic elf
Summary: Why is it that the Hermione stories ALWAYS get reviews? OC's need love (and reviews) too! Which is why I've written this one...I think it's good. And, it may be a bit long...I can't stop posting new stories!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept Maggie. Teehee!  
  
AN-Please please please please please please REVIEW! I love Fred/OC and George/OC! Has anyone else noticed that Hermione ALWAYS gets EVERYONE?!?!?! I'm sick of it! growls  
**  
**Prolouge: Possession  
**  
Gold and brown leaves fell on the road as Maggie tread down the center of Hogsmeade. Twas another visit to the town, and she had no one to _"_hang out_"_ with or associate herself with. So, she walked alone, heading to the bookstore hardly any Hogwarts students looked twice at. It wasn't as if Maggie's entire life centered around studying and reading-er, wait..._yes_, her life _DOES_ center around reading and studying.  
  
Most of her classmates, who were rushing into Honeydukes as if they had never seen or tasted candy before, barely noticed her. She wasn't complaining about being lonely. Maggie would rather read about mermaids and pixies than talk about her new crush.  
  
Maggie lifted her head and blushed, realizing that her crush had just stepped in front of her, not acknowledging her existance. As she watched the back of him move out of her sight, she felt a tingle of butterflies in her stomach. She quickly pushed them away and kept to her path to Pipers Book Emporium.  
  
She had never seen Piper, but she wanted to thank him/her for making such a wonderful, and unused, book shoppe. Her tan, suade boots crunched on the dried leaves as she stepped into the store. A wail of cold, early October air flew in, fluttering papers and making them rustle until she shut the heavy wooden door.  
  
Maggie looked around and spotted her usual shelf, right in the front of the store.The house-elf behind the counter skittered on the floor and bobbed up to Maggie, it's ears flapping as it eagerly found her. "Would the miss like a nice butterbeer? Or perhaps she would like a peice of fruit?" The house-elf cheerfully suggested, making Maggie smile, but shake her head in a decline.  
  
As she situated herself in front of the bookshelf labeled 'creatures', she dropped her satchel to the floor, and thumbed through the books. She quickly found one labeled 'Underwater Utopia'. She had not had time the last visit to read it.  
  
Time ticked by, and Maggie became more invovled in the book, trying to ignore the house-elf as it made attempts to offer her something to eat. She couldn't quite tell if it was a boy or girl or not. In addition to the rags it wore on it's shoulders, the elf had a funny, baggy hat on it's head. The tan material covered everything except the tips of the elf's flopping ears and eyelids.  
  
Maggie smiled as she watched it run to the counter, and begin scribbling down notes. The door to her left opened, and the bell jingled. The house-elf threw down it's quill and ran up to the new customers. All were male, but Maggie didn't turn to look. She knew who it was.  
  
"No, we don't want any food."  
  
"We're fine, really." Two said simultaneously. The other, Lee Jordan laughed through his hand as Fred and George mimicked the elf.  
  
As they walked further into the store, Maggie casually glanced over her shoulder and smiled politely. "You're in our Potions class aren't you?" Lee said, pointing to her.  
  
She felt her cheeks burn, surprised that he noticed her. "Yes..."  
  
"Cool, what house are you in?"  
  
"Yours." Maggie replied bitterly before turning back to the book in her hands. Lee cleared his throat and rushed past her, not wanting to face her out of embarassment. The other two, the Weasley twins, stayed behing. "Yea, I've seen you around. You're never in the common room much."  
  
Maggie turned back to look at one of them, confused as to which she was talking to. She guessed that only the people close to them really knew how to tell the two boys apart. "No, I'm not."  
  
"Nor are you at the Quidditch games."  
  
"No, I'm-"  
  
"Never seen you much in the Great Hall either."  
  
"Ok, are you a stalker?" Maggie said sharply, cutting off his sentence before he began belting out her entire schedule. His brother laughed as he stepped up, extending his hand. "Fred, Fred Weasley. My brother here has a rather big mouth. One that he needs to stick his foot in most of the time." Fred turned back to give a mocking wink at his brother.  
  
"Yea, and you, Fred, my dear brother, need to stop chasing after the boys. Hi, I'm George Weasley, the straight twin." George stepped up to her, shaking her hand with a grin on his pale face. Maggie couldn't help but to giggle a bit as Fred looked at his brother with wide, astounded eyes.  
  
"So, what year are you in? You look to young to be in 6th."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Bloody hell. You're full of surprises." Fred said, nudging his brother in the ribs. It was as if they were communicating inside their heads. Maggie looked on as they smiled at her, almost mischieviously.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see you around. Lee, you done?" Fred called, turning to the door. Their other mate finished paying the house-elf his sickles and rushed to the twins. Maggie stared as they opened the door, letting in a cold wind. It slid through her jacket, but she barely felt it.  
  
"Wait!" She called, shoving the book back in its place on the shelf. She snatched her satchel from the floor and ran to Fred, George, and Lee who were already on the front stoop. "Yes?" Fred said grinning softly.  
  
"What may we do for you?" His twin retorted.  
  
"I...well, I mean. I was just bored and was...wondering if you would mind if I...I understand if you don't want a _girl_ following you around. I'm just kind of--" Maggie flinched as she felt her cheeks light with embarassment. Her heart was pounding wildly behind her shirt. She was sure the three boys before her could see the impression the muscle made.  
  
"You, Maggie Isacs, want to follow US around?"  
  
"Honestly, never thought I'd live to see this day." Fred said, turning to his brother and leaving Maggie quite confused. "Huh? I mean...what do you mean?"  
  
"It's just you're so smart."  
  
"And sophisticated."  
  
"We never really would have guessed that you'd want to follow us." Maggie had a hard time keeping up with which one was talking. For one comment, Fred had spoken, and then George, and before long, she was looking back and forth so much, her head started to spin.  
  
Lee laughed and started to walk off, eyeing three girls who were passing by. "'EY, Lee, hold your horses." Fred called, before turning back to the brown haired girl.  
  
She nervously pushed her glasses up her nose and shrugged. "If you'd rather me not come along, then just say so." She didn't mean to sound so bitter, but Maggie wasn't very fond of playing games as they were.  
  
"Alright, alright. You can join along." George said, pulling her sleeve so she was on level ground with them. Maggie barely reached their shoulders.  
  
"Might want to watch for Lee."  
  
"Yea, he fucks anything that can walk." Maggie widened her eyes as Fred and George laughed, pulling her along. What had crawled into her body and possessed her to follow the infamous Weasley twins, she will never, ever, ever, know.  
  
**AN- once again...please please please please please please REVIEW! I need to knoooow if it's good or not!!! . Do bribes work? grin**


	2. Trip To The Shrieking Shack

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept Maggie. Teehee!  
  
AN-Please please please please please please REVIEW! I love Fred/OC and George/OC! I've tried to make her less like Hermione...Tell me if it's ok.  
**  
**_Chapter 1: Trip To The Shrieking Shack  
_**  
Maggie stared as the two twins, now minues Lee, and herself made their way closer to the Shrieking Shack. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. It's supposed to be haunted."  
  
"Nonsense." George said, scooping her arm up into his hands. Fred turned to smile reassuringly at her. "Yea, those are just bed time stories."  
  
"Besides, once we go in there, you'll realize that it's not haunted." Maggie nodded as the three of them stepped past the open gate. She looked twice at the barbed wire fence, and gulped. Somewhere, deep inside her mind, she knew that she could not go back now.  
  
Why was she feeling as if she were going to die? Oh, yea, because ghosts scare people out of their wits!  
  
Maggie wrenched free from George's grip and stopped in the middle of the trail. The dark clouds that were hanging in the sky above made the scene look all the more evil. "Ok, we're close enough."  
  
"I thought you wanted to hang out with some interesting people today?" Fred asked her, folding his arms across his chest as if challenging her. She stood up straighter and narrowed her eyes on his face.  
  
"I did, but if you're going to get me killed, then I'll go back."  
  
"To what?" One of them challenged, making her stop mid turn around. With a sigh, and as she closed her eyes, Maggie turned back to face them, defeated. "Fine. But, I just want you to know that if I die today, I'm haunting you two for the rest of your lives."  
  
At this, both boys broke out into grins. "We would be honored to have you haunt us." George said, pulling her back into the middle of the twins. "It's getting late." Maggie tried again, hoping they would fear the dark. She was proved wrong.  
  
"It's only 5. We're not due back at the school for another hour. This will only take a few minutes."  
  
"Pipe down." George finished. Maggie made whines and whimpers all the way until they were on the front porch of the moaning, creaking shack. She stared at the grey wood, a knot starting to form in her stomach.  
  
She had never really been afraid of ghosts. But, now that there was a chance that she'd see one, she was beginning to get awfully scared.  
  
Fred pushed the door open, making Maggie wince as the hinges creaked. The inside was dark. There was no possible way they were making her go into that damned house. She stared to turn but was caught on the way. "We've brought you up here, we're making you go in." Fred said forcefully. Despite the usual fear that would course its way through her body at this moment, Maggie only felt all the more excited.  
  
This is exactly what she followed them for. Wasn't it? Fun was what she wanted.  
  
'Fun and death are entirely different things, Mag.' She mumbled under her breath so low that the boys couldn't hear her.  
  
As they slowly took step after mind numingly slow step, Maggie begin to feel more at ease. That is, until she reached for George at her right side and felt nothing. With a wave of panic washing over her, she reached for Fred. Thankfully he was still there.  
  
With a gulp, she looked up, and saw that he was staring at the stairs, his eyes wide and full of terror. Maggie followed his eyes and standing on the top step, was a man. His clothes were tattered, blood stained, and falling off of him.  
  
She opened her mouth, not able to find the effort to scream. She tried reaching for Fred's hand, but he was no longer there. All that was laid before her was the stairs, the ghostly, haunting man, and darkness.  
  
As he took a step down, Maggie found her voice and shrieked in terror. She turned on her heel sharply, and slammed into another body. A man, dressed in a black hood was before her, his face hidden from being seen.  
  
She screamed again and backed up, hitting the man on the stairs. Maggie leapt from him and found her way to a wall, screaming loudly. This was it. She was going to be killed by ghosts! If not by them, then by the heart attack she felt rising in her chest.  
  
As the two figures were joined by another, Maggie screamed once more, before letting her eyes roll back in her head, and her body slump over...  
  
"You three ought to be _ASHAMED_ of yourselves, taking the poor girl to the shrieking shack!" Was the first thing Maggie heard as she fluttered her eyes open. The light was dim, and she was surrounded by a white curtain. With wide eyes, she remembered the events she last remembered...The Shrieking Shack...Ghosts...Her life flashing before her eyes.  
  
"So that really _does_ happen." She muttered, raising up on her elbows. The scolding that was taking place on the opposite side of the screen ceased, and the curtain was thrown back. Madame Pomphrey, Filch, and Professor McGongall was looking down at her.  
  
"Dear, do tell us what you remember." McGonagall spoke at once, not even asking how she felt. Maggie sat up, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand. "Well, the two idiots took me to the shrieking shack." Maggie broke her sentence and looked to Fred, Lee and George. They looked rather cute being embarassed and scared that they could be in serious trouble.  
  
"I dont really remember anything else. I just know I wanted them to take me in there and show me the ghosts. They really didn't want to. I.." Maggie paused again, narrowing her eyes on the twins and their friend Lee. The three of them looked absolutely surprised. Their mouths were opened, and nearly touching their chests. They had no idea that she would take the blame for them.  
  
"I suppose there were people just wanting to scare us in the house. Lucky Lee, Fred and George were there to get me out." She couldn't help the smile that was tugging at the corner of her lips. She just took the blame for something that could have killed her. What was wrong with her?!  
  
"Yes, that's what the boys said...Well, since it was your idea to go into the abandoned, God forsaken shack, I'll ease up on the boys' punishment. As for all of you, you will be forbidden to go to Hogsmeade for the next three trips." Maggie, not able to understand what her Professor said, was still gaping at the boys. That's what the boys said?!  
  
!  
  
Maggie marched straight to her room that night. She ignored the apologies, the jokes, and whines of the three boys as they followed her.  
  
Steam was pouring out of her ears, or so she thought. How could they blame it on her?!  
  
She stormed up the stairs, grasping the rail as it started trembling, on the verge of moving. In the time it took for the top of the stairs to re- attach onto the next level, Maggie turned to scowl at the boys. Fred winced and turned to his brother and best friend. "You...you little _TURDS_!" Maggie shouted, rushing down the steps to slap each on the shoulder.  
  
"OW! Why are you making such a big deal about it? You were going to take the blame anyhow. It would have been the same as us NOT telling McGonagall." Fred joked, laughter dripping off his voice. It only made Maggie growl.  
  
Lee rushed past them and made it to the Gryffindor portrait. "Snaggle- Tooth." He called, and the portrait opened, after the Fat Lady questioned Lee about what was going on. Lee ignored her and cast a final glance at his friends and Maggie before leaving them.  
  
"You nearly killed me! I honestly thought I was dead! And look, now we can't go to Hogsmeade anymore!" She threw her hands in the air, narrowly missing George's head.  
  
"You can't blame us! You were the one that wanted to go in the shack."  
  
"Yea, we heard what you said to McGongall. Don't think you can lie to us." George said, grinning from ear to ear. Maggie, still furious at them, opened and closed her mouth, unable to find the words to say. They were twisting her words around...The stupid gits!  
  
"I never...I was only sticking up...I took the blame!" She pointed to her chest, shouting loudly. A few of the portraits that were haning randomly on the walls shushed them. Maggie turned to glare at the ones who tried to quiet her.  
  
"Geez, would you calm down woman?" Fred whispered, pushing her towards the portrait. She stumbled on a few steps but managed to mutter the password and go into the common room. That, was where she turned to give one last scowl to the twins. "You haven't heard the last of this..."  
  
**AN- once again...please please please please please please REVIEW! I need to knoooow if it's good or not!!! . Do bribes work? Thanks to all my reviewers so far!!**


	3. Friend or Foe?

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept Maggie. Teehee!  
  
AN-Please please please please please please REVIEW! I love Fred/OC and George/OC!  
**  
**_Chapter 2: Friend or Foe_**  
  
_Potions...  
_  
Fred grimaced as he looked at Professor Snape. He had always disliked this class as much as he disliked behaving. And, that was alot.  
  
But, today, it had gotten extremely bad. Snape was inspecting everyone's potions today, and Fred and George were in the middle of goofing off. Snapes inspections did not fit into the schedule of the twin's playtime.  
  
As George threw a few paper wads in Angelina's hair, Fred snickered. He caught the attention of Maggie. She was still angry with them, and after two weeks, she had devised so many ways of revenge, she scared herself.  
  
Fred noticed that she was acting very...happy today. Which was odd, becuase he had never even noticed the girl 'till now. And now that they had gotten her in trouble with the Head of the House, he was noticing how she smiled when Snape scolded them. She even snickered when he deducted points from Gryffindor. 'Does she know that it's her house too?' Fred asked himself, rolling his eyes.  
  
All the while Professor Snape made his frightening appearance clear to the ones he was inspecting, Fred and George lazily added the ingriedients to their own concoction. Fred didn't really know what the class was brewing today. Luckily for him, it was George's turn to pay attention in class.  
  
The boy watched his twin drop the last of the Dragon Scale to the yellowing liquid before it sizzled and boiled, making bubbles pop the substance everywhere. Fred let his chair down on all four legs and stood, backing away from the brew.  
  
Snape, who had heard the disgusting simmering noise, immediately detatched himself from whoever he was hounding on, and ran over to the Weasley's cauldron. This, however, proved to be a bad idea. Just as he raised his wand to get rid of the substance, the potion blew up.  
  
Yellow, sticky, liquid went in every direction. It globbed on the walls, ceiling, and every person around the couldron. But, most of it landed on Snape, oozing down his head and shoulders.

His eyes were closed, but everyone knew he'd be seeing red if they weren't. Fred and George attempted to run to the door, knowing they'd be in deep shit for this.  
  
However, as soon as they lifted their feet off the ground, Snape raised his hand, stopping them mid-step.  
  
Off in the front of the classroom, the only part that didn't get covered in yellow glop, a giggle sounded. George looked at Fred, and vice versa. Maggie was the one to blame for this.

!By the time the twins had left Snape's office, after being bitched and moaned to for destroying the professor's ingredients, they had missed dinner.  
  
Their stomachs, growling and very deprived of food, felt as if it had not been fed in years. Fred looked up the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks. George, who spotted his brothers sudden stop, turned to look the way he had his eyes turned. Standing with her bottom against the railing, Maggie was smiling down at them.  
  
"What was it? Detention? More expulsions from Hogsmeade? Too bad Lee wasn't around so I could get him too." Her voice turned cold. Since when did she become such a...a..bitch? Fred gaped at her with his eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"What did you do?" Was all he could ask.  
  
"Replaced Dragon scales with Crocodile toenails. Honestly, George, do you _NOT_ look at what you're putting into your potion? It was almost too easy."  
  
Both boys felt anger welling up inside them. This girl was good, but definately not as good as them. Two hours of detention with Snape was nothing for the twins.

Fred, on the verge of pushing the girl off the railing, sighed and shook his head. "Well, you got us. We'll never give you a heart attack again.." He said, sarcasm evident in every syllable he uttered.  
  
Maggie narrowed her brown eyes, staring at the boys over her black framed glasses. But, instead of being angry, Fred felt sort of excited. She sure did have courage to stand up to them, and even think of a good way to get them back.  
  
"Well," She started, shrugging her shoulders. "To make it up for you, I've brought you food."  
  
The girl raised off the railing and turned to the portrait. "Snaggle-Tooth." She said, standing back as the door opened. "Apology accepted?" Maggie asked, staring at her feet with innocence. George grinned to his brother before leaning down to kiss her cheek. "You brought us food, so you're our best friend."  
  
"Apology accepted." Fred said in return. Maggie watched with a smirk as both boys walked into the portrait hole. Little did they know that their feet had just tripped a wire that made two buckets of slug slime pour over their heads. They stood, dripping with the sticky substance as all of Gryffindor stood laughing at them. And from behind, Maggie pushed by them, smiling.  
  
"Men: always blinded by their stomachs." She quipped before heading upstairs to her room. It had been a very good day!  
  
AN- once again...please please please please please please REVIEW! I need to knoooow if it's good or not!!! . Do bribes work? Thanks to all my reviewers so far!! I need mooore!


	4. An Offer

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept Maggie. Teehee!  
  
AN-Please please please please please please REVIEW! I love Fred/OC and George/OC! btw, I have this story already typed out! It is FINISHED! and don't worry, I'm working on a sequal! Also, I raised the rating to PG...I cut out some of the..."Bad" scenes I was going to include.  
**  
**_Chapter 3: An Offer  
_**  
"Wake up." A voice echoed in Maggie's mind. She winced and rolled over on her side, wishing she could have just 5 more minutes of sleep.  
  
Certainly it wasn't seven in the morning all ready. She would wake up, look at the clock and discover it to say she had at least an hour to sleep. When she did opened her eyes, she was met by an odd darkness, but not by the usual snore of the other girls in her room.  
  
Maggie opened her mouth to shriek, but it was quickly covered by a boy's hand. Her eyes locked on to a pair of red headed monsters sitting on either side of her bed. The curtains that hung around the canopy were drawn shut, so it was no use trying to see if the other girls were out there.  
  
Maggie sat up, George's hand still on her mouth. "Wmamuannn?" She mumbled, trying to sink into the pillows. Her attempt failed when Fred pulled her back up. "What?" He asked, removing his brothers hand from the girl.  
  
"Want do you want?"  
  
"To ask you if you wanted to join us."  
  
"As in, just for today and no other time."  
  
The curtain was pulled back slightly, revealing a sliver of firelight from the outside. "What time is it?" She mumbled  
  
"Almost 3."  
  
"We gave you a sleeping draught at dinner last night." One of them said, making Maggie gasp. She turned her face to scowl at the both of them.  
  
"Honestly, Maggie, don't you pay attention to what is in your food?" George quipped, quoting the girl in a mocking voice. She, however, did not find it to be as funny as the boys did. Still, she couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corner of her mouth. "Well, what do you two want me to join you for?"  
  
Fred smiled to her, before looking to his twin. He stood up and pulled the curtain back, letting Maggie squint her eyes in the mid afternoon light. Rain pelted the window with so much force, it sounded like a freight train. "Everyone's stuck in Hogsmeade until the storm passes."  
  
"And?" Maggie said, rubbing the sleep from her brown eyes. She stood on the side George was on, and passed by him. "And this is a perfect chance for us three to check some things out." Fred replied, picking up a picture frame that was on the bedside table. He raised an eyebrow before setting the frame back down, a little less neat than it was before.  
  
With a scowl, Maggie stormed over to the table and situated the picture to where it was facing the bed, like it had been. "Why not ask Lee?"  
  
"He's finishing up a project for Transfiguration." George stated simply, turning to the closet that was beside Maggie's bed. He threw open the doors. Maggie immediately joined him, opening her mouth to ask him just what he was doing. She was cut off by his brother speaking.  
  
"And believe us, we'd rather have him."  
  
"I agree. He doesn't get scared as easily as you do."  
  
"IT WAS A GHOST! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE?! TICKLED IT?!" Maggie shouted, throwing her hands up and trying to close the closet door. Fred stepped up and pushed it back, reaching for the clothes hanging in front of the three of them.  
  
George smirked and twirled Maggie around, so he was facing her. "It wasn't a ghost, and if it was ticklish...maybe I would have."  
  
Fred laughed and pulled a pair of blue jeans off a hanger, holding it to Maggie's hips. She snatched them from his hands and growled. But, before she could throw something at the two boys, a thought entered her mind. "Wait a minute...How did you two get in here?"  
  
"Secret passageway's dear."  
  
Maggie's eyes buldged slightly, making her look like a bug. "You mean, you know them?"  
  
"Of course we do!"  
  
"You do know who we are don't you?" Fred asked, pulling a green shirt from her closet as George pulled a grey sweatshirt. "Well, of course, but...what are you doing?!" Maggie shrieked, backing away from them. They had attempted to pull her nightshirt off, innocently replacing it with another one. But, that was just a bit TOO weird for Maggie.  
  
"You need to dress warmly."  
  
"Some of the things we have planned call for going outside."  
  
"Well, leave so I can get dressed. No, wait, you're going to tell me what you have planned and why you need me to go. I'm not buying the story about Lee working on a project."  
  
Fred exchanged looks with George before they both sighed. "Ok, listen, Lee isn't working on a project, he's in the astronomy tower with a girl."  
  
"But, he didn't want us to tell anyone. Ok? Now, as for why we want you to go..." The looked at each other again, making a knot form in the stomach of Maggie.  
  
"You have guts." They both said with timid voices, as if it pained them to give her a compliment. Maggie, who was fighting her smile, leaned forward a bit. "I'm sorry. I don't exactly understand what you mean."  
  
"We mean...if we can't have Lee go with us..." Fred started, mentally kicking himself for acting like a bumbling idiot. Why was he so nervous around this girl? It was her tricks. That had to be it.  
  
"Then you're the next best."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" She didn't know why she was laughing. It was just funny to see Hogwart's greatest pranksters saying she was almost as good as they were. In some ways, she was proud.  
  
"Ok, I'll go. Just..." She said in between laughs. "If you try anything I will kill you. And I'm not afraid to." And with that, she turned to her bed, climbed in it and closed the curtains to dress. Fred and George, who were slightly confused by her sudden fit of laughter, stared at the deep crimson, wishing it could suddenly become transparent.  
  
AN- once again...please please please please please please REVIEW! I need to knoooow if it's good or not!!! . Do bribes work? Thanks to all my reviewers so far!!COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! 


	5. Peace At Last

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept Maggie. Teehee!**

**AN-Please please please please please please REVIEW! I love Fred/OC and George/OC!**

**_Chapter 4: Peace At Last_**

****Shivering, Maggie dug her hands in the pocket of her sweatshirt. She was feeling the same thing she felt in the Shrieking Shack. Fear, doubt, and anticipation all swam around her body, making her emotions very mixed. She was in the middle of the twins, a lantern in her hand and a dark tunnel set before them.

They had just entered in a passageway that was suppose to lead to the forbidden forest. "It comes out right behind Hagrid's hut." George said, excitement in his voice. He was looking down at a shabby peice of parchment in his hands.

Maggie, with every chance she got, tried to sneak a peak at the paper, but was always turned away by Fred. It was a map, she knew that much. Other than that miniscule fact, she was completely confused about it.

"It's a load of crap about the Triwizard Tournament and the age limit."

Fred said suddenly, making Maggie turn to look at him. He had a scowl on his face and his arms were crossed over his chest, which was covered in an odd looking sweater. "Uhm." She started, but was cut off by the other Weasley.

"You said it."

"Er-"

"Why an age limit? Why is 17 the magical number?" Fred shouted again, making Maggie wince. "Maybe because a 16 year old would die? Do you honestly think you're capable of doing the things in the tournament?" She fired back, looking skeptical at the boy.

Fred stopped in his tracks and stared at her. His brother, who had also stopped and taken to staring at her with wide eyes. Maggie felt a flutter of fear slide around her stomach, before passing completely.

"Are you saying we're not good enough?" Fred asked, his eyes growing dark with anger.

"NO! I'm just asking if _you_ think you are or not. Because, I know I'm not. And, well...I was just..."

"Of course we're good enough!"

"If you can't even get across the age line successfully, what makes you think you can win the tournament?" Both boys opened their mouth to argue, but immediately closed their mouths.

"Uh huh. That's what I thought."

And without another word, they continued down the tunnel. Maggie shivered again and held the lantern in front of her, spying some beetles scurrying out of their path. "How much futher?"

"Not much. It's just around the corner." George said, folding the map back up and placing it between his arm and his side. They turned the corner that George had predicted, and came to a mossy looking curtain. There was a web spun in the corner of the opening, and water droplets were cast in it.

Maggie sighed and reached forward, seperating the moss to see a very darkened forest before her. The trees were thick, making it hard for the three to see far. "Well, this one is still open, lets check and see if the kitchen passage-way is." Fred said, turning to make their way back out into the castle.

!!

The three of them collapsed on the warm rug in the common room, drained and stuffed. It was nearly 10, and after checking two more passage-ways after the forest one, they were beat. Thankfully, the house-elves were generous enough to give them tons of food.

Maggie let her eyes close as a few other Gryffindors looked at them. Lee was still on his "date" and Fred and George said he would more than likely be back around midnight. He was out with a Ravenclaw girl.

Maggie sighed and thought about the Astronomy Tower. 'Why do they want to go somewhere that tons of people have been before?' Of course, she would love to go up there with someone who was willing to be there with her.

Just as she sat up, burping as she did so, Lee came strolling in, a frown on his face. "Have a nice time?" Fred asked, winking at his friend. "Shut it, Weasley." Was all the boy said before storming up the stairs.

"I guess not." Maggie said with a small giggle. As time ticked on, more and more people left the common room, and finally, it was just the three of them. Nearly one in the morning, Maggie was feeling surprisingly alive.

Was it that the twins put her in an odd, happy mood? Or was she just happy to be alone with them?

Whatever the reason, she was happy to finally have peace and not have to worry about their little pranks....

AN- Not much happened in this chapter...just them arguing..oh, and more stuff will happen in the next chapter...Crushes are revealed. once again...please please please please please please REVIEW! I need to knoooow if it's good or not!!! . Do bribes work? Thanks to all my reviewers so far!! I need mooore! btw, that was CRAP


	6. Girls vs Boys

_**Chapter 6: Girls vs. Boys**_

****A month passed and it was November the sixteenth. Maggie was feeling mixed emotions about the twins. She knew how much fun they were, but was still timid around them. The times when they were in the common room, laughing and making fun of people, she loved it. But, the other times when they went to Hogsmeade, or on midnight raids to the kitchen, it was as if she was terrified of them. She didn't ever know what to expect them to do. And that frightened and enticed her.

They're expulsion from Hogsmeade had ended, and now, she was finding herself traveling with the trio to the town every Saturday. Once there, Lee would make himself scarce as he tried to find a girl to buy a drink for. On more than one occasion, Maggie noticed Lee paying extra attention to Katie Bell.

Not that it was her business, but Maggie wondered if that was who he took to the Astronomy Tower that one day instead of the Ravenclaw girl that Fred and George said he took. He did come back looking awfully upset, and the days afterward Katie would scowl at most everybody.

But, there was no way to tell. And if anyone asked Lee about it, he'd make excuses to leave. Maggie was enjoying his absence more and more each day, finding her growing friendship with the Weasley twins to be quite enjoyable. If it weren't for her neglected studies, she would be a bit more talkative in their journey to the town.

Instead of discussing plans to seek revenge on the Slytherin house, Maggie had her thumbnail in her mouth, chewing worriedly on it. Fred seemed to notice the sudden change in her behaviour and turned to question her about it. "What's wrong?"

Maggie snapped her eyes up and glanced at Fred out of the corner of her eye. "Nothing...Just the big test in Potions tomorrow."

"Oh yea. I had forgotten about it." He replied, watching his twin give a peice of candy to a third year who took it unquestioning. It was almost humourous how the immature, adolecents eagerly took the candy.

"Forgotten about it? It's on the Veriteserum! That is incredibly hard!"

"I'll help you. I found it easy." Maggie stopped and stared at the ginger-haired boy. He had looked around in confusion, before looking her in the eye once more. "What?"

"You help me?"

"Oh, don't make it sound like you're a genius. You know deep down you always need Fred Weasley."

Maggie scoffed at his swelling ego. He puffed out his chest with a pride that could not be broken. "I need you as much as I need the flu, Mister God's Gift To Women."

Fred gasped dramatically as he pressed his palm to his chest, batting his eyelashes as if trying to force back tears. "How could you say such a cruel thing to moi?"

She laughed, pushing his chest so he stumbled a bit in his path. With another snicker, Maggie replied. "Very easily. Now, where to first?" She tried to change the subject, but her question was unanswered due to George walking over to them. He was joined by Lee.

A grin was plastered to the twin as he rubbed his gloved hands together. "Anyone up to a little rendezvous at the Shrieking Shack?" He said, moving his eyes to Maggie. She immediately glared and stepped around Fred, putting as much distance between herself and George as she could. If she were less than a foot from him, she was sure she would have punched his lights out.

"Not funny." She mumbled, looking over and spotting the boy who she fancied. He was from Beauxbatons and had arrived earlier this year. Unlike most of the students in the odd and peculiar school, he was very talkative and friendly. His name was Jaques Sinclair. While all the other girls fawned over Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, and Oliver Wood, Maggie was semi-fascinated by the handsome Jaques.

He had blonde, feathery hair, that he kept combed out of his face. His skin was olive tinted, and his blue eyes shined against it mesmerisingly. Maggie was concentrating solely on the way he laughed with his friends, and the way he absently reached up to brush his hand through his hair.

In fact, she was so captivated by him, she didn't see the street sign she was dangerously close to hitting. Her chest smacked against it, along with her forehead and stomach, knocking her to the gorund. With a cry of pain, Maggie reached up and grabbed her forehead.

"What the--Hahaha!" Fred clapped his knee in laughter as he caught sight of Maggie sprawled on the cold ground. Her bottom was sitting against the cold cobblestone, with her feet out in front of her body.

Her cheeks flushed an entirely new shade of red as she quickly glanced to see Jaques smiling at her. With tears forming in her eyes, she stood up and glared at Fred, George, and Lee. She would expect no more from them, and as she shoved George into his brother and best friend, she turned on her heel and stormed straight back to the castle.

With a weak scream of exasperation, Maggie stormed into the nearly empty Gryffindor common room. The few second and first year students jumped at her entrusion and watched with wide eyes as she stormed straight up to the girl's dormitory.

How could they laugh at her? That was the single most embarassing thing she had ever had happen to her in her life. Of course, there was that time when she laughed milk out of her nose in her first year. But, that was easy to get over because she did not have her main squeeze looking at her as she did so!

And to make matters worse, her friends pointed and laughed.

With a snarl, Maggie grabbed her pillow and chunked it at the headboard, wishing it were the twins and Lee, and her pillow was a two ton brick.

Thanks for the wonderful Reviews! College started so updates may...be a while.


	7. Skipping The First Task

_**Chapter 7:Skipping The First Task**_

As November the twenty-fourth neared closer, Maggie was still sore at the boys. She had not spoken to them more than five minutes the previous night, and today, she avoided them entirely. It wasn't an easy task seeing as how they have four classes together on Thursdays. It was the week before the first task of the TriWizard Tournament.

There were anxious amounts of whispers spreading around the entire school, along with the two that joined Hogwarts. Every time Maggie thought about Jaques, she felt more embarassed, angry, and humiliated. If Fred, George, or Lee had just been sweet about it, helping her up, maybe Jaques would have seen that she was wanted.

Of course, she was talking about Fred and George Weasley. Lee might have, if the twins were not around. But, they were, and she felt as if she could punch the three of them!

As she rounded a corner, heading to the Common Room, she slammed into a body. A glimpse of blonde hair caught her stare before she fell into the wall at her side. Maggie let her mouth form an 'O' shape as she spotted who she had ran into. Jaques Sinclair was smiling at her as his friends pulled him into the hallway heading to the Great Hall.

He stared at her until he nearly broke his neck, craning it to catch one last glimpse at her. Maggie felt a flutter of happiness spring into her stomach, making her want to whoop with joy. But, someone behind her knocked her from her dazed happiness. "He's a player, Mag."

She turned around and saw Fred's face looking down at her with concern. "Oh, yea. Like you care." She said skeptically, pushing past him to travel up the stairs into the Gryffindor Tower. Fred reached out and grabbed Maggie by the elbow, turning her around.

"What's the matter with you? You won't talk to us in class, you won't sit with us at dinner, or even in the common room. Did we offend you or say something wrong?"

Maggie wrenched her arm free and glared up at him, pulling her robes tighter around her body. "You _LAUGHED_ at me."

"What? When?"

"At Hogsmeade! I fell and instead of being a _friend_ and helping me up, you laughed." She started up the stairs again, but was cut off by the Weasley. He put his hand on her shoulders and stopped her from moving. "Maggie...who said we were friends?" Her jaw dropped at his cruelty, and instead of punching him like she so wanted to, she faught back the tears in her eyes and continued to the Tower.

"Oh, come on, Mag! I was kidding! You know we're friends...Maggie!" Fred called after her, but it was no use. She was already through the portrait, wiping the string of tears that fell down her cheeks. People stared at her but she kept on, ignoring them.

Maggie sat in the library, trying to fight back the urge to look out the window and see what was happening at the Tournament. She had decided to skip it afterall, thinking it would be a good time to work on her school work. She was mistaken.

With every question answered in her Transfiguration assignment, she had to force her eyes to look at the book instead of at the window. She had, however, seen a large red Dragon, breathing a cone of fire as someone flew around it.

Inside, she felt like that Dragon. Maggie vowed to never look Fred Weasley in the eye again. She inwardly wished she had the ability to breathe fire. She'd definately give him red hair if she could.

George, she could speak to again. And she found him to be nicer to speak to than his brother. He would help her with Potions, and she asked him to in front of Fred to make him jealous.

With a huff, Maggie threw her book into her satchel and stood from the room. Madame Pince had been at the Tournament, and thankfully, Maggie didn't have to put up with her scowl. She fled from the library, debating on whether to try and see if the House-elves needed to dispose of some extra food.

But, a crowd rushing through he halls persuaded her otherwise. Lee bounded around her, encircling her with a hug. "Party in Gryffindor!!!"

"What? Why?"

"Harry won!"

"What?" She asked once more, laughing as Lee exictedly jumped around her. He leapt away, falling back into the crowd that rushed down the halls. "C'mon Mag!" Fred and George said, more George than Fred, as they came behind her, pulling her down the hall. "We got butterbeer and tons of food!"

From behind her, she saw a couple of unfamiliar looking boys, following them. Among the group was Jaques Sinclair. His enchanting smile fell upon her and she blushed deeply. Did he like her too?!

**WOW! Long time since updated...I'm TERRIBLY sorry. I kinda forgot about this story...but I've finished it and I'm posting it ALLLLLLLLLLLLL tonight. My treat!**


	8. The Mistake

_**Chapter 8: The Party And Mistake**_

To Maggie's woe, she spotted Jaques once more before he turned with his friends, heading to the Great Hall like she had seen him last week. He smiled once more to her, making the boy beside her sigh.

Maggie whipped her head around to see Fred staring at her with a sympathetic smile. "What?" She snapped, folding her arms across her chest. She played nervously with the side of her shirt, awaiting Fred's reply.

"I heard him asking who you were."

"Really?! You aren't just saying that to make me feel better? Really?" Since when did she act like a girly-girl? Mentally, she kicked herself for acting like the second and first years that fawned over the _Boy-who-lived_.

She was NOT a fawner.

"I'm serious. He asked if you were _availabell._" Fred batted his eyelashes and spoke in a faux French accent.

Maggie felt as if she could dive off the stairs, fly to the ground, and fly back up. Jaques Sinclair liked her! He wanted to know if she was available! OF COURSE SHE WAS!

As the two of them headed into the common room to help prepare the decorations and food, Maggie suddenly felt much like a fawner.

"Watch this." Fred said, leaning over to whisper in Maggie's ear. She felt a tingle of excitment spread down her spine and torso. Whoa, she thought suddenly, too much butterbeer.

She watched with sparkling eyes as George and Fred offered a few younger kids some experimental candy. She watched in wide eyes as the boy burped loudly, over and over again.

As he hicupped more burps, a fowl, putrid stench filled the air, coming from the boys mouth. Maggie waved her hand over her nose, trying to make the smell waft somewhere else. "Oi, Fred, that is disgusting!"

Someone said from the couches. Most people were laughing at the joke, and the boy who had burped was looking embarassed. His cheeks had turned red, much like Maggie's had when she had fallen in Hogsmeade.

Fred returned to his seat beside Maggie and smiled at her. "Listen, I'm sorry for-"

"Don't apologize. It makes you look pathetic."

"Oh, I am pathetic. So pathetic." Maggie narrowed her eyes, trying to be angry, but she just couldn't be. As Fred gave a pitiful whine, Maggie broke out into a grin. "It's ok. I'll help you through your pathetic-ness. The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem." She wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed in his ear.

"Along with my pitiful nature, I'm happy that you're not sore at me."

"Oh, I was just embarassed that you laughed at me in front of Jaques. I guess I was too busy staring at him to watch where I was going." Maggie pulled away, but kept her hands on Fred's shoulder, smiling at his face. "No, you're just dumb." Maggie laughed at his joke but, he did not.

Fred found the ability to move and reached up to take her glasses off. As her laughter died down, Maggie stared at him in confusion. "I never see your eyes." He spoke softly, and despite the music and laughter that swarmed around them, his voice rang loudly in her ears.

Her black framed glasses still sat in his hands, and though she could see him perfectly clear, she wanted them back.

"Fred, can I please have...have them back?" Her voice sounded so strained, as if it hurt to speak. Maggie let her hands slide from his shoulders. She reached for her glasses but, they were dropped on the table beside her. Fred reached over and took her face in his hands, cupping her jaw gently.

Oh my God. Was all Maggie could think. The three words filled her mind, echoing in her ears, and drowning the sounds of the party behind them. And then it happened.

She widened her eyes as Fred leaned closer to her, his lips contacting with hers. She drew in a sharp intake of breath and stared at the boy inches away from her. Her best friend was kissing her. And, to her dismay, she was kissing him back.

Maggie let herself relax enough so she could press her mouth against his, savoring the warmth and taste of his lips. She could taste a faint sample of butterbeer lingering on his mouth. Fred opened her lips with his and grazed her bottom lip with his tongue. Maggie felt herself jump at the sudden action, making her lean closer on him.

As Fred continued letting his tongue explore her mouth, Maggie suddenly snapped her eyes open. WHAT WAS SHE DOING?! She didn't like Fred! She liked Jaques! If that was true, why was she still letting Fred kiss her?

Maggie gasped again, making Fred look at her and detatch himself from her mouth. Snatching her glasses from the table, she stood abruptly, looking anywhere but at the boy who had just kissed her. "I-uh-have to...er...shavemylegs!" And with that blockheaded excuse, Maggie fled from the common room, panting as she slammed the door behind her.

'Holy moly...' Her eyes roved over the entire dormitory without landing on anything in particular.

Maggie felt as if she could die of satisfaction, confusion, and pleasure. There shouldn't be a problem with her feelings. She should blame it on the butterbeer, and leave it at that, hoping he would do the same. Of course, there wouldn't be a problem if she could do that. Did he have to kiss so good?!

**My fav chapter! I wonder why....Please REVIEW!**


	9. All She Wants

_**Chapter 9: All She Wants**_

Fred and Maggie avoided each other's eye contact over the next few days. If he was coming down the hall, she would turned and duck into a classroom, or turn and walk away.

And vice versa. He wouldn't say more than hi to her the days following the kiss. George, who knew nothing of the kiss, was in the dark as they continued their shy and awkward greetings.

He sat watching Maggie in her chair in the common room. She was reading the chapter in Potions that Snape had assigned. Her eyes, when glancing at the top of the opposite page, would flutter over the room and land on Fred. That was when she blushed and turned back to her text book.

George, who couldn't get any work done because of her behaviour sat back and folded his arms across his chest. Did she like him or something? He thought to himself. But, as soon as he saw the way Fred acted, it was as if he were the one with the silly school-boy crush.

And George definately knew that Maggie had a thing for Jaques Sinclair. Rumor has it, Jaques also fancied Maggie. If that was so, then why was she making eyes at Fred Weasley?

The not so love-struck twin looked at the two before raising off the couch with a sigh. George crossed the room and stood by Maggie's chair, looking down at her text book. She quickly shut it, and looked up at the boy.

"I was wondering if I could see your notes." He asked non-chalantly, casting a sideways glance at his twin. Fred was staring at the two now, his eyes fixed on Maggie. "S-sure."

She sifted through her satchel before pulling out a long peice of parchment, with black writing scribbled on it. "Thanks, oh, can you answer me a question for Astronomy. I can't seem to find Jupiter on this chart." George asked, pulling her hand so Maggie stood and walked to the chart lain out on the common room floor. It was behind the couch, and away from Fred's eyes.

George half expected his brother to turn and stare at the pair as Maggie found the planet.

Once they were on their hands and knees, George leaned over and whispered to Maggie. "What is with you two?"

She backed away and stared at him increduously. She couldn't believe that he didn't know. Usually, if she told Fred anything, George would be the first to know.

"Oh uh..." Maggie looked up and saw the back of Fred's head on the couch. He would hear her for sure if she told George out loud. Reaching over to take a bit of blank peice of parchment, she quickly scribbled, 'He kissed me' with a quill that lay beside her.

As she slipped the note to George, she began looking for Jupiter. His eyes buldged as he read the note, and Maggie immediately snatched the note from his hands and shushed him.

"Jupiter, in December, is right here. It's north of Earth, and west of Mars, and if you look at it on the East Astronomy Wall, you can see it in the corner?" Maggie shrugged, not exactly sure what she was saying. George was still looking at her with wide, brown eyes.

Maggie bit the inside of her lip and started to stand, but George pulled her back down immediately. He looked up at his twin and then back at the girl beside him.

Her hair was pulled up tonight in a messy bun on top of her head. When she was thrust back to the ground it wobbled back and forth.

"Where's Mars?" George asked, scribbling something on the back of the note.

Maggie took it and flipped it over, reading as she kept one eye on the twin above them. "Uh, let me try and find it."

'What?! When? Where? Why?' was all the note said. Maggie, running out of places on the parchment to write, tore something off her Potions notes. It was the top, and she was thankful it didn't tear any words off.

'What-He kissed me, When- at the party last week, Where- in that chair over there by the chess boards, Why-ASK HIM CAUSE I'D LIKE TO KNOW TOO! don't tell him I told you.'

Her words were small and barely visible to read, but George nodded and looked up at his twin, before Maggie pointed to the map randomly. "There." She stated before standing and gathering up her books in her satchel. Without a glance backwards, Maggie fled up to the girl's dormitory and leapt onto her bed, falling asleep with her satchel still on her side.

It was dinner time on a friday night, two weeks before Chirstmas. Maggie was thankful that George didn't question her any farther than he had. Fred was unusually more distant than normal. He didn't even say a hello as she plopped down at the table. George smiled at her before looking over at his twin. Fred was particularly more interested in the mashed potatos on his plate, rather than in Maggie.

That is, until someone else joined the table. "Magg-ee?" A thick, French accented voice said from behind the girl. George, Fred, and Maggie all looked back to see Jaques Sinclair standing behind her. "Er, yes?" Maggie asked, feeling her cheeks burn with embarassment. She felt like a red tinted lightbulb, turning on whenever Jaques was near.

"May I seet down?" Maggie smiled and shoved George into his twin as she slid back on her bottom. The french boy sat next to her and smiled. He looked almost nervous.

Fred, from behind the wall of his twin, cracked his knuckles so loud, Maggie looked around in confusion to the sound. But, her eyes quickly came back to the boy in front of her.

"The Yule Ball iz coming up, you know. And, well, I waz wondering if you would like to accompany me?" Jaques' eyes sparkled making Maggie feel as if she would explode. Did he just ask her to the dance? Was she dreaming?

A nudge from behind her made her snap out of her daze. "Of course I would!" They both grinned at each other before Jaques reached for her hand, grazing his lips against her knuckles.

Something that would have made her scream in joy two months ago, now made her wish it weren't him. Why was she wishing it was Fred in front of her, kissing her hand and asking if she wanted to go to the Yule Ball with him?

Jaques was all she wanted...but so was Fred

**AN- AWWW!!! REview please!**


	10. Admitting It Is The First Step To Recove...

_**Chapter 10: Admitting It Is The First Step To Recovery**_

****Two weeks later, Maggie dreamt of Fred. He was kissing her again, but, not like before. Jaques was also there, taking turns with Fred to kiss her. She didn't know which she wanted more.

Jaques made her feel so happy, but Fred made her feel wanted. Which was better? Maggie didn't even know which she wanted more. Finally, in her dream, it was time for her to make a decision.

But, before she could utter a name, a squeel woke her from her dream. As usual, she was left without a name, and without a hope. It was Christmas day. She would go to the dance with Jaques, and she would have to see Fred go with his date. How depressing that would be.

With a scowl, she saw Kaite Bell fling herself from her bed to unwrap the presents around her. Maggie looked down at her trunk and saw four presents neatly wrapped in crimson and gold wrapping paper. As usual, they were from her parents. There was two from her sister who lived in America, and one from George and Fred. Lee hadn't gotten her anything! And she bought him a box of candy!

Saving the twins' gift for last, Maggie tore open the red and gold wrapped boxes first. She recieved a hair comb from her mother. It was white and had crimson and gold pearls making the shape of a lily. They turned an irredescent color before going back to their original state. Her father, who was a muggle Lawyer, gave her a novel by an English author. It was one she had been anticipating for months, and thankfully, she had it. The other two were clothes, and jewelry as usual.

Grabbing the box from her sister, Maggie tore the paper from it's surface. A wide, rectangle box was exposed, making Maggie feel very exciting. She had written her sister weeks before, telling her that she was going to attend the Yule Ball, and she had replied with what she was getting for christmas.

Maggie tore the tape from the corners of the box and slid it open, revealing a very red dress. The chest was facing upward, along with the shoulders. Maggie could see green, velvety trimming along the neck, and suspected it went all the way around.

With her mouth agape, she pulled the garment from the box and gasped. Holding it to her shoulders as she stood from her bed, Maggie was stunned at the length of the gown. It slid along the floor as she turned around, looking at the full length mirror that was placed between her bed and the closet. The skirt belled out a bit, not too much, and not tight fitting on her legs.

"Oh wow!" Katie guffawed, dropping the pair of socks she had in her hands. She raised herself from her bed and walked over to Maggie's mirror. "That is gorgeous! Are you wearing it tonight?"

"I suppose. It's all I have." Maggie could only whisper as she took the sleeves in her hands, stretching them so they were the length of her arms. At the end, and around the wrist, they belled out, covering her hands. In the back, near the veins of her wrist, sat two silk bows.

"Try it on!!"

"I can't right now. I will later though." Maggie said, turning to lay the dress across her pillows. "What all did you get?" She asked Katie. She dropped her hands from her hips and strolled to her bed, picking up a pair of socks. "Not much, just the usual. Jewelry, clothes, Quidditch strategy book."

Maggie smiled and turned to the other box from her sister. She tore it open and found a necklace on the inside, with a note.

'Dear sis.

I know you don't make a big fuss about balls, but I figured you could have my old dress. Mom bought it a few years ago, so hopefully it isn't too out of date. Also, I'll let you have my necklace I wore at my wedding. I thought it went with the dress and the comb Mom gave you. You're just getting alot of hand-me-down's this year. Have a nice time at the ball, and don't break too many hearts.

Alannah'

Maggie set the note down and looked at the necklace in her hands. It was a choker, red velvet with a green vine weaved into the material. Maggie could barely hold in her excitement long enough to open the twins' gift. She imagined it to be a can full of snakes that popped out when she opened it, it was not what she had expected. And, it was exactly what she expected.

It was a small peice of parchment. Fred's signature in the left corner, and George's in the right. Between the two signatures, was this:

'The Weasley Twins hereby state you with a coupon of love. Use it wisely and you have one turn with each of us. Not reffundable, nor exchangable.'

Maggie narrowed her eyes and set the "coupon" in her nightstand drawer, rolling her eyes at their joke. She had gotten them a serious gift and here they were, joking even on Christmas day. It would be her wedding day and they would have given her candy to turn her into a slug.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for tonight." Katie said, standing and running to her closet. Maggie smiled to her and narrowed her eyes. She didn't exactly know what to do to get ready, as Katie had said. She supposed she needed a shower, and a good dose of perfume, but...

How would she do her hair?

Maggie stood from her bed and walked to her mirror, grimacing at her makeup-less face. Well, she would just have to ask for help...

Around 12 in the afternoon, Maggie left her room to find George. He still had her potions notes, and she had forgotten all about them.

As she made her way across the cold Common Room floor, she yawned, stifling it with her hand. Just as she rounded the corner to the boy's staircase, a body slammed into her. Maggie yelped and grabbed at whoever was in front of her, bringing them down to the floor.

"Sorry!" She said in a rush, standing to her feet before the person could even grasp the fact that he had been knocked to the floor. Maggie looked down to see Fred sprawled out. His feet were on the stairs as his back was on the floor. He looked up at her with a smile before rising to his feet.

"It's ok. Happy Christmas."

"You too. Er, I need my Potion's notes from George. I forgot he had them." Fred nodded at her and turned to go back up the stairs, telling her he'd fetch them. As she let her eyes travel over the back of his body, she let them rest on his rear end, smiling to herself.

'Oi, Maggie. You are hopeless!...He did have a nice arse though..'

**Thanks for the reviews! Only one more chapter!**


	11. The Ball To End All

_**Chapter 11: The Ball To End All**_

Maggie was dressed, and yet, she still didn't like what she saw. Perhaps, she was just nervous. Her hair was down, letting the chocolate brown curls fall over her shoulders, reaching nearly to her elbows. The neck of her dress was tied, revealing a good bit of her chest.

The choker sat at her neck, and the comb was holding up her hair over her left ear. Katie was ecstatic that she was asked to do her make up. For a girl who played Quidditch with boys, she was extremely feminine

And now, Maggie stood at the door to the stairs, not wanting to face going alone. Or, at least, walking down that hallway alone. Jaques agreed to meet her inside the doors of the Great Hall. And, at the time, she thought that would be perfect. But now, she wanted someone to walk with her, to tell her that she could do this.

With a strike of geniousness, Maggie reached over to her table and pulled out the coupon. With a grin, she flung herself down the stairs, almost regretting that she neglected her glasses tonight.

Just as she reached the common room, she saw the twins leaving. Angelina was attatched to Fred, laughing in her annoying snort of a laugh. Maggie grimaced before calling George back.

He turned around and let his eyes bug out slightly.

"Wow, Maggie. Who knew you could be so--"

"Here, I want to use this." She thrust the coupon into his hands, with a smirk. George looked at her before grinning perversely.

"I don't think the common room is the appropriate place for this, Mag." He quipped, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Oh shut up. Will you walk me to the dance? I have no one to walk with." She looped her hand through his elbow and smiled at Katie who was on his other arm.

"God, I am so lucky." He said before they made their way out once again into the hallway. Maggie was feeling a bit more relaxed, but she still didn't like that fact that Angelina was giggling at everything Fred said.

Was the girl drunk or was Fred THAT funny?

Maggie let her eyes narrow into slits before they all turned down the hallway leading to the Great Hall. She felt her insides twist in knots, the thought of dancing with Jaques swarmed through her mind. Would he kiss her?

**No one could kiss like Fred Weasley.**

The doors swung open slowly and Maggie smiled at the inside of the Great Hall. There were tons of students already in the Great Hall. They were talking, laughing and mingling as everyone waited for the ball to start.

Jaques quickly found Maggie and kissed her cheek lightly. "You look magnificent!" He said, sounding less French and more taken aback. Maggie laughed and took him by the hand, leading him to a table of refreshments.

They ate, watched the champions dance, and before long, everyone was dancing along with them. Maggie was feeling rather nervous about it and just wanted the night to end and she could go back to being Fred's friend, and crushing on Jaques.

But the more she thought about Jaques and kissing him, the more Fred kissing her came into her mind. She stared at him dancing and talking to Angelina who could barely get a word in edgewise. Angelina, after a few dances looked rather bored, and was staring at Viktor Krum with a smile.

Maggie let herself look at Krum too. He was dancing with some girl that she had never seen, and he looked quite content about it.

Jaques suddenly took her by the hand and grabbed the cup that she was drinking from, sitting it on the tables. Maggie was in a blur as he lead her to the dance floor, putting his hands on her hips. She felt a familiar wave of excitement sweeping over her stomach. Just like when Fred kissed her.

Maggie looked all around, absentmindedly putting her hands on Jaques' shoulders. The dance floor had darkened as the song slowed, turning to a soft melody.

Each time she turned to look over Jaques shoudler, spying on Fred and Angelina, she would catch a glimpse of her date's blue eyes, smiling at her. She would give him a smile, but the more she looked at him, the more she didn't want to be there with him. How could it have happened this way?

Jaques was perfect. Blonde haired, blue eyed, and a nice guy! And here she was, wanting the boy who tortured her with his cruelty, who nearly scared her to death, and who kissed as if he were a god.

That was why she joined them that day in Hogsmeade. She wanted Fred's kisses. She wanted him to smile at her, to insult her, and to apologize a second later for it.

She wanted him to look at her with his brown eyes, and see only her. Maggie wanted nothing more than to be in HIS arms, looking into HIS face. And, she couldn't be.

But, all of her revelations were pushed aside when Jaques kissed her. She was so shocked, she didn't even think about it. It wasn't mind blowing or anything like Fred. This was Jaques Sinclair, the boy she fawned over first, and this was the boy she did not want.

Maggie backed away and sighed. "I'm sorry..." She pulled herself from his arms and strolled across the dance floor, laughing as the music changed to something very up beat. Her fingers were digging into the chest of her dress, pulling out a sheet of paper that had been stashed earlier that evening.

Angelina was first to spot Maggie. She stared at her with an eyebrow raised and her red lips pursed.

"Sorry, but I have a coupon." And with that, Maggie stepped between the two and grinned up at him. For a moment, they stood there, grinning like idiots while Angelina stalked off to find a dance partner.

"I told George that you'd use it within a night."

"Because no one can resist the Fred Weasley charm." Maggie finished before he could, stepping closer to him. Her finger poked his chest, and she looked up at him wetting her lips.

"Now you're learning. Finally."

"Oh shut up. So...now what do you want to do?" Maggie said, sliding her left hand down his arm so his fingers cradled hers. Fred looked around and spotted a feret-faced boy standing by the snack bar. "Well, we could terrorize fourth years, or we could go back to the common room so you can use that coupon properly." Maggie snickered as Fred wiggled his eyebrows, leaning down to kiss her temple. "By the way, you look wonderful tonight."

"Now you're learning."

_**THE END**_

**AN- Thanks so much for the reviews on this story, AND all of my other ones!!! bows you've been great!**


End file.
